After Lian Yu Arrow Season 6 Olivers Journey as a father
by whackadragon
Summary: *I own nothing of DC comics* Mainly going to be about Oliver and Williams relationship after the season five finale of arrow. My speculation on how season 6 will be and how I hope it to go.
1. Chapter 1

He stood, clutching his son in his arms, hiding his face from the wrath forced upon them. A small part of Oliver was glad Lian Yu was being blown up but Oliver was more worried and fearful that his friends and family had not gotten off the island in time. He glanced down to his son William, who would not look up to face the carnage. They stood there on the boat for what seemed like forever, William not leaving Oliver's embrace. Finally Oliver pulled himself together and gently tilts William's chin up to face him. "Wait here I'll be right back, don't look back here okay?" William just nodded slightly and sat on the floor of the ship, leaning against the side, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Oliver walked over to the body of a man who had ruined his life worse than anyone else had had. He felt as if Adrien Chase didn't deserve the somewhat victorious death he gave himself. He deserved something much much worse. A million thoughts ran through Oliver's head as he grabbed the lifeless body and drug it over the side of the boat into the deep, dark water below. By the time all the recent events had ended it had starting becoming dark, the setting sun casting its rays upon the waters around Lian Yu. Oliver walked over to where William was still sitting, his face hidden between his knees. Oliver was new to this, he was never a father but he knew he needed to be there for his son. He silently sat down beside him and heard low sobs come to a halt. He gently laid an arm around the small boy's shoulder and after an awkward second William leaned into him. Oliver was not at all surprised, from the ongoing trauma the kid was faced with, that tears soon were flowing from his eyes and powerful sobs wracked his body. Oliver said nothing, just pulled the boy in closer and allowed him to let his pain flow. "It was so scary Oliver!" William choked out between sobs. "He took me and my mom, threatened to kill us! Then he separated us…" William ended off and grew quiet, digging deeper into Oliver's embrace."

"He was a horrible man William but he's gone now. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." They sat in silence for a while longer until Oliver suggested that William try and get some sleep, promising not to leave the young boy's side until he awoke.

Oliver kept his promise keeping his a silent vigil, Oliver kept watch over William the entire night.

Early that morning Oliver felt William start to move a bit as the sun started to rise. Oliver didn't even try to sleep that night, going through all the possibilities of how his friends could've survived. William lifted his head up and looked around. He was still wrapped in Oliver's arms from the night before and quickly slipped a bit away, startled.

Oliver gave him an understanding look and smiled. "It's ok, we both had a long day, I didn't mind at all." William seemed more comfortable with that response. He stretched his legs out and sat closer to Oliver, who was still seated on the boat's metal floor.

"So what do we do now?" William asked, a small amount of fear in his voice.

"Well, first off now that the smoke's cleared we need to get to the island and head towards an Argus bunker that's on it. My guess is that's where my team would've ended up."

"Oliver." William paused for a second. "Do you think my mom's alive?" Oliver could tell it took a lot of guts to say that. Though he'd been thinking the same thing. Oliver knelt down in front of William, looking him in the eyes. "I'm sure she's fine and waiting eagerly to see you." Oliver wholeheartedly said, hoping William believed him. "C'mon Buddy." Oliver stood and stretched his numb legs. He extended a hand and helped William up "I'll show you how to sail this thing." William brightened a bit at that, having his mind off of what happened yesterday. Oliver steered it towards the island then let William have a go. Soon they were slowly getting nearer Lian Yu. Oliver stood over William, who was in the captain's seat, checking the controls and making sure they weren't going too fast. "Oliver?" William asked after they were about halfway towards the island. "Yea?" Oliver, who had been deep in thought, thinking about his friends, wondering who lived and who died answered. "Where do we go? I mean after we get everyone?"

"Well assuming it's still intact, there's an Argus ship on the other shore unfortunately the bunker is close to the middle of the island. So no matter where we go we've got a long walk ahead of us." Oliver replied honestly. "William just looked back to the sea in front of him and sighed. About a minute later Oliver took over as they neared the shore. He turned the boat off and quickly turned to William who was about to hop off the boat in search of his mother. :Hey, hey hey, wait!" William yelled at William who then stopped in his tracks, one leg over the boat's side." "We don't know if all the bombs went off." The green arrow side of Oliver showing as he warned William. Unhappily, but wisely William put both feet back onto the boat.

"Now." Oliver said using a less scary arrow voice. "I'm going to go down there and check for bombs and tie the boat down. You wait until I say to come down. "Alright fine…" William agreed.

Oliver leaped off the boat and landed on the soft sand below. Somehow the shore was mostly intact. Alright it's good but be careful!"

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as Williams feet both landed safely on the ground.

"The bunker's this way. Stay right beside me the whole time ok? Unless I say otherwise. Got it?" William nodded, understanding the dangerous situation. "Then let's go." Oliver said as they set off side by side.

After about ten minutes of walking William couldn't stay quiet any longer. "So this is where you were shipwrecked?" He brought up a rather surprising and sensitive question for Oliver.

Oliver thought for a while and then answered.

"Someone once told me destiny brought me here, that everything happens for a reason. Whether or not I believe that isn't important but in a way this island has changed me for good or for worse."

Satisfied with that answer William seemed to think about other things as they walked through the wreckage of the bombs. A few times Oliver had the help the smaller boy over the larger fallen trees or piled up debris.

As they were walking around a large pile of trees Oliver knew William couldn't get over, a steep decline to their right, Oliver heard a sudden mechanical buzzing noise.

His eyes widened as he turned around and try to grab William who was a few feet behind him "Get down!" he screamed but it was too late. A bomb from under the debris went off twenty feet away from the pair. Oliver was sturdy enough to take the hit but William's small frame and stature sent him to the ground and rolling over the edge of the hill.

William winded and temporarily deaf in one ear from the blast could do nothing but scream as he rolled uncontrollably down the hill, that is until a strong hand grabbed the back of his jacket and held onto him. He looked up to see his father holding onto his jacket with one hand and another on a half broken tree trunk. He focused on Oliver's moving mouth and made out the words _hold on._ William reached up and grabbed with both hands onto Oliver's strong arm. The next second he was in Oliver's arms. It took a minute but the deafness subsided and he could hear fine.

I think i'm ok." Oliver's face washed over with relief when he told he he heard that.

"Alright then." Oliver looked back up the steep hill then had just rolled down. "We need to get back up there and keep moving." Oliver looked back to his son. "I'll go first. Don't let go of my arm and we'll do this together."

"Ok. I won't let go." William said and they both stood up.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain go up his leg. William fell back down in alarm.

"Let me see." Oliver was at his side instantly. He lifted his pants leg up to reveal a swollen red ankle.

"It's a sprain." Oliver announced after a few seconds of gentle prodding and pressure. "You'll need to stay off it. Ill carry you" Without even a moment to let William argue Oliver had William draped over one shoulder, much to the boy's displeasure. "I'll make you more comfortable when we get to the top. With that he set off, boy in tow.

"That took longer than expected." Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as he crouched safely on the firm ground, away from the hill.

"Are you sure you can carry me?" William said worriedly.

"I jump from the tops of buildings and I once carried a twenty year old while running from three people." He quickly positioned William to where he was in a piggyback position on his back. "Carrying a ninety pound twelve year old is nothing." Oliver quickly stood up and they were on their way to the Argus bunker.

"You must be getting tired by now." William commented as he shifted around on Oliver's back, causing Oliver to have to push him up a bit so he wouldn't fall off.

"I'll tell you like I told you five minutes ago, i'm perfectly fine. Oliver calmly answered, scanning their surroundings . Suddenly the sound of a bomb filled the air followed with a scream but this was no ordinary scream, it was a cry, a canary cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was-" William was cut off as Oliver started sprinting towards the cry.

"Dinah!" Oliver yelled as he neared the place billowing with smoke where he heard her canary cry.

Suddenly out came Rene, covered in soot, supporting an Injured Dinah with one shoulder. Both of them had cuts, bruises and dust covering their body but they were walking and that's what mattered. All three friends looked at each other a moment before Oliver finally spoke. "You guys survived. Where is everyone else?" He immediately asked.

"Felicity, Curtis and Dig are coming. We went ahead to check for bombs." She motioned towards the small crater beside them. "We found one. Good news, I can block the blast with my cry. Well… sorta." She finished, still leaning heavily on Rene.

"Has anyone seen my mom?" William popped up from Oliver's back, worry edged his voice.

"Wait is this William? You found him?" Dinah exclaimed.

"Yes I did, but where is everyone else." Oliver said with steely calmness.

"Samantha ran off to find her kid and Thea went after her." Rene explained.

"Yeah I think I saw Quintin follow them." Dinah added.

"We need to work on getting everyone back." Oliver quickly glanced at William who was even more worried than before. "Including your mom." He added quickly.

"Dinah! Rene!" Oliver heard a familiar and reassuring voice of John Diggle call out.

Rene and Dinah, still supporting each other, crossed through the billowing smoke. "Cover your face." Oliver instructed William as he quickly followed the two.

Crossing through the end of the bombs blast Oliver was greeted with a glorious site. Diggle and curtis, both covered in soot, bruises, and cuts but very much alive. For a second he grew worried but that passed when Curtis stepped out of the way and Felicity, the one he truly loved, stood there staring at him with unbelieving eyes.

"You're alive…" Oliver breathed out, almost falling over from the feelings he was going through.

Felicity said nothing just rushed to him, threw his arms around him and kissed him. It would have been an intimate moment if not for the unsubtle cough of a scared and worried twelve year old strapped to Oliver's back.

"Oh! God, Probably not the best time for that…" Stammered Felicity

"Good to have you back brother." John added.

Suddenly everyone was looking at Oliver, for answers and for orders.

"Alright we need to figure out where everyone is, there's a boat at the western shore where William and I came from. We get everyone there were good. Support each other and we'll live through this." Oliver took command, everyone trusting him enough to follow orders.

"Samantha, Thea, and Quentin ran the same way as us but we got separated when the bombs went off." Felicity explained.

"We were all headed for the Argus bunker before we got separated, they're mostly likely there." Diggle reasoned.

They all look together in agreement. "Then let's get to it." With that they set off.

Soon, as Oliver expected, Felicity and Diggle took positions on either side of him. "So this is William. John Diggle." John extended his hand with a smile. William muttered a hi and continued looking straight at the path ahead, looking for signs of his mother, Oliver guessed.

"So what the hell happened? Why'd the bombs go-" Felicity stopped mid sentence stopping herself as she saw William shudder when she brought up the topic.

Oliver tightened his grip on William in response, in an attempt to comfort the boy. "Adrian… shot himself, in an attempt to kill everyone here but I know Talia she wouldn't let her men be cannon fodder for his crusade and Black Siren wouldn't let something like this kill her. They're most likely all still alive. Including Evelyn." Oliver explained quietly, hoping not to scare William anymore than he already was. Diggle and Felicity just gave him reassuring glances as they continued trekking across the ravaged ground.

Oliver saw Felicity bite her bottom lip, like she did when she had something to say. "What is it Felicity." Oliver asked her.

"It's about Malcolm, we think he's dead." Felicity started. "When we were going to the campsite after you freed us from those cages, Thea… stepped on a landmine, before she could argue Malcolm somehow took her place. We kept on running and a few seconds later…" She made a boom noise with her mouth.

"In the end I guess he really did show his love for his daughter." Diggle commented. Oliver nodded his head in agreement. Curtis came up to the small group with a worried look on his face. "How far are we from this bunker, Dinah and Rene don't look so good." Curtis explained to Oliver. The two men quickly glanced back towards the pair, heavily leaning on each other, too stoic to complain. Oliver thought to himself then motioned for Diggle and Felicity to stop. "Dinah, Rene, there's a small motor boat directly back the way we came, back track to the shore and-"

"Hoss we're fine, we can pull our own weight." Rene Interrupted

"We can handle this. It's fine." Dinah added on but Oliver could see the pain and exhaustion in both their eyes. Plus he knew they wouldn't escape if they had to carry two more people.

"We're all fully aware of what you're both capable of but I don't want anyone going off on their own and I want you two to go with Curtis back to the boat and scan through everything there. I wouldn't be surprised if it's booby trapped."

After a few ongoing seconds of protest from Rene the three set off towards the boat, Dinah and Rene with grateful looks in their eyes.

Oliver looked to Felicity and Diggle, the original Team Arrow. "Let's do this."

After about another half hour of walking William piped up "Oliver." If not for the constant ninety extra pounds of weight as a reminder, Oliver would have forgotten he was on his back. "I think my ankle's ok now. You can let me down." Oliver knew he was bluffing but understood why, less weight means faster walking speed.

"Ok but only if you let John check you out first." Oliver reasoned. Oliver knelt down and let William slide off his back onto the ground. For the first time Oliver noticed the blood stained fabric around pant leg "Should've been paying more attention." Oliver thought to himself.

John Diggle knelt down next to the boy, who had sat down to be checked out, and gently lifted the pant leg up. Revealing a still swollen and bloody ankle. "Here." Oliver handed John a rag out of one of the many pockets in his suit, he had forgotten he had on him.

"Thank's man." John muttered while cleaning the wound. John ripped a large portion off of his already ripped t-shirt and held it up to let William see. "I'm gonna wrap this around your ankle. It'll help stop the bleeding and keep it in place a bit better. It'll hurt a but at first but in the long run it'll feel a lot better. After William nodded in understanding John folded the handkerchief up and placed it over the place where blood was mostly coming from then tied it in place with his shirt. William grimaced in pain but only for a second. "Good?" John smiled and stood up, offering the boy a hand.

"Yea thanks a lot." William said to John then looked to Oliver. "Are we close to the bunker?"

"Yea its just a bit farther over this ridge." Oliver indicated with his hand.

"Well let's get going then, we need to find our friends." Diggle responded.

"Felicity see if you can reach Curtis on comms, see if they made it to the boat ok." Oliver told her.

"Felicity fiddled with the comm in her ear for a few seconds before answering. "I got nothing, the bombs must have damaged them. I'm surprised they even survived the blasts."

"They know what they're doing, i'm sure they're at it already Oliver." Diggle assured.

After a second Oliver sighed. "You're right John and besides we waste time worrying over it anyway. We've got to find everyone else."

Oliver looked to William. "Are you going to be alright?" Oliver asked, indicating to more than just his ankle.

"I'll be okay." William replied somewhat irritated, he was tired of being asked that question. "I just want to find my mom!" He screamed, a mix of overwhelming emotions came forth, from fear to anger to sadness. Oliver saw tears welling in his eyes, he knelt down in front of him.

We will find her and I promise you we will bring her home. Alive." He laid a hand on the young boy's shoulder, not knowing if a hug would be accepted. "You ready?" He asked William.

Rubbing his eyes, he nodded his head and the four set off over the ridge.

"Help! Someone help us!" The group her a voice yell.

"That sounded like Thea." John said.

"Thea! Thea!" Oliver and Felicity both yelled. Both taking off running with John and William not far behind.

Following her screams for help they found her. "Thea! Thea!" Oliver screamed running towards her.

A rush of relief appeared across her face. She leaned on one knee and pointed behind her. "It' Samantha!" Thea said in between breaths. "She needs help!"

"Show us."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on she's this way!" The group followed Thea through a thick expanse of trees. There lay Samantha sprawled across the ground, a broken tree on top of her torso and leg. Quentin was at one end of it desperately trying to move it off her. "Help me get this thing off her! Dammit" Quentin looked over to them and yelled.

"Mom! Mom!" William yelled, half limping-half running towards her.

Oliver grabbed him before he could get to far. "Let go of me! I need to help her!" He screamed at him, furiously pulling away as hard as he could.

"Hey hey hey hey look at me!" Oliver said firmly. "Go and stand with Felicity. We will get her out of there but we can't risk anyone else getting hurt."

"But Oliver I can't just-"

"William!" Felicity grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her "If you want to save your mom you have to trust and let us do our job. Come over here out of the way. Please. Do it for your mom."

After a second he walked over to the side with Felicity.

"John, Quentin, and I will pull upward from this side." Oliver and Diggle ran over and took positions beside Quentin. "Thea when you see the slightest gap, get her out of there."

"On three. One. Two. Three!" All three men strained to lift the heavy log off of Samantha. "I've got a gap!" Thea screamed as she furiously pulled samantha to safety. "She's clear we're good!" Thea yelled again.

The three men let the log down and rushed to Samantha. "She's unconscious but still breathing." Thea said.

"John check her out, you've got the most medical experience."

"She's definitely gotten a few broken ribs and a concussion . After a minute or two of inspection. "But she's breathing so that's a plus."

Oliver looked over at William, who was still standing beside Felicity. Tears in his eyes. "Come on over buddy. Come see your mom." Even before Oliver had finished half his sentence William had ran over and crouched beside his mom, burying his head in her side.

Oliver looked over to Thea. "Do you mind?" He gestured to William with a raise of his eye.

"I'd be happy to." Thea nodded in understanding and knelt beside William.

"John can you do anything about her ribs right now? I can carry her to the boat but I don't want her getting any worse.

"I'll see what I can do." John promised, walking over to the women.

"So what's this about a boat? Because if you haven't noticed all our other escape attempts went so swell." Quentin said sarcastically.

"We found, Rene, Curtis, and Dinah. I sent them all back to canvas it. Besides, William and I took it here, it should be fine."

"We still need to find Nyssa and Slade." Felicity commented.

"If I know slade he'll find us, Nyssa is probably with him. We should head back to the boat and get Samantha some medical attention."

"Whatever we do let's hurry it up. I don't want anymore of those damn bombs to go off." Quinten said.

"John! You ready?" Oliver asked the man who looked up from helping Samantha.

John walked over to Oliver, leaving Thea and William with Samantha. "I got her ribs secure for now but William won't leave her side and his ankle isn't getting any better with all this walking."

"Can you handle carrying William?" He asked the man.

John nodded.

"William, buddy." Oliver walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him. "We're gonna need you to stay off that leg. John can carry you back to the boat. I'll take your mom. You'll be right beside her the entire time. Will that be ok?"

After a second William nodded his head in approval. "John crouched beside the boy. "Hop on. It's gonna be a rough ride." William slowly got onto John's back, not taking his eyes off his mom the entire time.

Oliver gathered Samantha in his powerful arms. The two men rose at the same time.

"Thea can you run point? Quinten in the back. I don't want us getting surprised. Felicity keep trying the comms." Oliver gave orders. "Let's move out.

After another hour long walk the group finally reached the boat. Curtis, Dinah and Rene sat on the side of it, eagerly awaiting their return. Surprisingly slade and Nyssa came out of the small room inside of it, both looking newly patched up.

"Is that everyone?" Slade asked.

Oliver said nothing as he sat samantha on a blanket Dinah quickly laid out on the boat. John let William down beside her.

"We've got everyone." Oliver stated. Looking around and taking a mental head count.

"Good cause an argus plane is five minutes out." Curtis explained. "I got the ship's radio to work and they happened to be in range.

"Probably my wife looking out for us." Diggle reasoned, smiling.

Soon a plane was spotted in the distance. "Let's go home." Oliver whispered.

Three hours later Team Arrow plus Slade and Nyssa were recuperating in an argus safehouse near Star City, conversing amongst themselves, all of them awaiting news of Samantha's ongoing surgery

Everyone scored bruises, cuts, and scrapes. William's ankle was in a small cast, Dinah's arm in a sling.

William sat with his head in his knees, worried sick over her. Oliver sat beside him, an arm over his shoulders trying to console the boy. "She's gonna be fine." Oliver tried to assure him but William seemed to be in another world. Lyla came walking up to the two, a worried look on her face.

"Any news?" Oliver asked as the Director came up to him. William's head jerked up at any mention of news about his mother.

"Something went wrong during surgery. We've got her stable at the moment but i'm afraid she in a coma. The doctors are trying to find out why." She explained.

"Can I see her?" William said quietly. He didn't have the heart or energy to say much else.

Lyla nodded her head and motioned for him to follow her.

"You want me to come with you?"

William shook his head no as Oliver thought he might. "Well i'll be here if you need me. I won't leave you, I promise."

"I'll never leave you." Oliver whispered to himself as the boy and Lyla walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks passed after the group's escape from the island. Everyone slowly eased back into their old lives. All except William and Oliver. With his mom in the hospital, comatose. Oliver spent more time at home with him, even buying a new apartment for himself and the boy, who didn't have anyone else to turn to without his mom.

Oliver spent less time out at night as the arrow. Between trying to console his son and proving William was his, he barely had any time for much else.

Life was quiet around the Queen household. Fortunately it was summer so William didn't have to worry about school on top of everything else.

Oliver came home around midnight to find William sprawled across the couch with some cartoon on, watching tv. A blanket covered his body.

"Why aren't you in the bed?" Oliver asked, too tired to be angry. He flopped down at William's feet, and started undoing his suit and tie.

"I can't sleep, It just doesn't feel the same. I miss her Oliver."

"I know buddy. I know." Oliver didn't know what else to say.

"Do you remember my sister Thea?" Oliver asked the boy.

"Yeah, she was nice. I liked talking to her." He responded quietly, pulling the blanket closer to his face.

"Well, what if I ask her to come stay with you on the nights I have to work late. One perk of being mayor is I can tell her when to leave." Oliver said, hoping that having Thea here would give William some comfort.

"I guess. That could be nice" William muttered after a few minutes of thinking to himself.

"Good to hear. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow." Oliver stood up, walked over to where William's head was resting on the couch and knelt to where they were face to face. "Now why don't you try and get some sleep?" Oliver said, hoping he was comfortable now that he was home.

William just looked around for a second and brought his knees close to his stomach, saying nothing.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, completely and utterly confused.

"When I close my eyes, I see him. Sometimes I see my mom, laying there, not moving."

At once Oliver understood what really troubled William. How could he be so stupid. Of course he'd be traumatized and have nightmares over what he went through. Oliver had been so stuck on trying to provide basic needs for the kid and everything else going on he completely overlooked the fact that he might be having nightmares.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you take your things and sleep in my room tonight. There's a big window on one side of the wall. There's always some sort of light. I'll be up in a few minutes ok?"

"Ok… Thanks a lot Oliver."

Oliver watched as William slowly ascended up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Oliver went over to the kitchen Area to get a glass of water and an idea struck him. He poured a glass of milk and warmed it up, planning to take it up to William.

A few minutes later Oliver entered his bedroom to see William taking up half the bed, Facing the window. He turned and regarded Oliver curiously as he shut the door behind him.

"Here sip this." Oliver handed the glass of warm milk to his son. "I used to have nightmares when I was your age. Warm milk always helped me. Hopefully it'll help you too."

William took the glass with a muttered thanks and sipped it, setting it on the side table after and layed back down, covering himself back up with the blankets.

Oliver quickly changed and slipped in the bed. "Is it going to be okay if I sleep here with you?" Oliver asked before settling down.

William turned around and nodded his head a few times, showing the tiniest bit of a smile. "Yeah, it's fine."

"I don't sleep much these days anyway buddy." Oliver said.

"Me neither." William answered as Oliver turned the light off.

"NO! NO! Stay away!" Oliver woke up to a scream and William thrashing beide him. He quickly threw the covers off himself and looked over to the boy.

"William! William!" Oliver gathered him in his arms. "It's Oliver. William it's ok you're safe." Oliver whispered to him. Trying in some way to calm him down. William was covered in sweat, his clothes were drenched, his eyes were clenched shut. After a few horrifying minutes the screaming finally subsided. William's eyes burst open and his head exploded into movement. He looked around the room with a horrified look on his face. Finally he looked up to see Oliver staring at him. A look of overwhelming sympathy.

"i'm- i'm sorry I woke you." William quickly forced himself out of Oliver's embrace.

"William why didn't you tell me that your nightmares were this bad." Oliver was baffled.

"I thought I could get over them myself." William muttered, shying away from Oliver.

Oliver looked over to the clock beside him. It read four am. He thought to himself for a second then faced the boy. "When I can't sleep you know what I do? I train. It clears my head and gives me a goal I can achieve."

"What's that got to do with me?" William asked, not understanding.

Oliver slid across the bed so he was face to face with William. "How about we go to the bunker. We can work out together, clear our heads." Oliver suggested. "You don't have to if you don't want to but I can't think of anything else that might help out right now."

"We can try it I guess. I never go back to sleep after the nightmares anyway."

"Wait right here i'll be right back." Oliver quickly headed out the door and into William's room. He picked out a pair of clothes, Sweat pants and an old t-shirt, easy to work out in and brought them back to the boy. "Change into these. Lay your pajamas on the floor. When you're ready come downstairs.

Minutes later William came downstairs dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, similar to Oliver.

"Let's go." Oliver said and led the boy out the door, hoping for once something would work.

"How exactly do we get down to the Bunker?" William asked as he and Oliver made their way down the sidewalk towards Oliver's Mayor's Office.

"I'll show you." Oliver teased with a smirk. They entered the office with Oliver's key and headed into his private office.

"Here look at this." Oliver headed over to the far wall. "Now you can't tell anyone about this, nobody at all." Oliver said but William just nodded eagerly, excitement replacing his previous exhaustion. Oliver pressed a small button under a ridge in the wall. The Arrow Cave's secret elevator opened up.

"Woah…" William stood, wide eyed.

"Come on." Oliver smiled and lay his arm over William's shoulder, leading him into the elevator. "If you think that was cool wait till you see the bunker."

A second later the elevator opened back up to reveal team arrow's secret base.

"Woah… This is sick Oliver." William's eyes darted back and forth looking at everything he possibly could at once. His eyes locked onto the six biometrics holding Team Arrow's suits. He hurriedly walked over to Oliver's and stood in front of it. "Oliver. Isn't this your's?"

"Yea. it is. It has been for almost six years now." Oliver said answered.

"I know you have a lot on your plate right now but why haven't you been out there?"

"Well buddy." Oliver came behind William and wrapped his arms around his torso, something he hadn't expected himself to do. "The only person who needs me right now is you."

William just stood there and accepted the embrace. "Didn't we come down here to work out?" the boy asked suddenly. Oliver was for once enjoying an intimate moment with his son that didn't involve nightmares or death.

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah" He nudged William on the shoulder "Let's get started then."

About an hour later Oliver had William fast asleep atop a blanket and pillows he had lying around after a certain incident about a year ago.

He got his phone out and dialed John diggle. It was six am. He would be up by now.

Oliver finally reached the man. "Hey John, I need a favor. I'm at the bunker with William and before you ask we were just working out don't worry. I need you to drive to the back entrance and come get him to take him to my place. I'll have Thea stop by and check on him later."

"Be there in ten." John answered and hung up the phone not even wanting to ask any questions.

Oliver walked over to the sound asleep William and gently shook him. "Hey buddy." Oliver whispered. Slowly but surely William opened his groggy eyes and looked at him.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Six in the morning." Oliver answered with a smile. He gathered William up in his arms, who didn't have the energy to even try and complain.

"Where are we going?" William asked, starting to become more alert.

"John Diggle is coming to get you, he's gonna take you back to the loft. I'll have Thea come check up on you in an hour or so. You can sleep as long as you like."

"Sound's good to me." William said and to Oliver's surprise curled deeper into the embrace.

"You have my cell, do not hesitate to call me for anything."

"Okay I won't, I promise." William answered.

A few minutes later John met them in the bunker to see Oliver still holding his son.

"Well that is a sight to see." John proclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Hey John." William said as he hopped down from Oliver's arm's, his face a blush red.

"As I told you the other day. My friends call me Dig." He poked a finger at Williams chest. "And you can call me Uncle Dig." John smiled.

"Fine. Uncle Dig." William said happily.

"Thanks again for this Diggle." Oliver said. "I've got to get changed and head up. Can you take him home. Thea will be by in a while to check in on him."

"Will do. Anytime brother." William lightly grabbed William's arm and led him to the car. "Come on buddy."

Before getting into the car William looked back to Oliver and said. "Bye Oliver."


	5. Chapter 5

**Whackadragon~ sorry for the long wait. Been busy these past few days.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows! They're much appreciated! Keep sending them and i'll keep replying!**

 **Constructive criticism and ideas are helpful and welcomed! Enjoy reading!**

The following days were getting better, Oliver and William were getting more comfortable around each other, Oliver was finding it easier to come home earlier and greet his son. Sadly William was still wracked with frequent nightmares. This resulted in Oliver rushing into the boy's room to console the kid.

It was ten o'clock at night. Oliver had gotten out of the office early and left Thea to handle some minor things. He opened the door to his loft and heard William's footsteps above him as he looked to see who came in. "Oh hey Oliver?" The boy headed down the stairs with a worried look on his face that he was trying to hide and flopped onto the couch.

Oliver just took it in stride, hoping William would feel comfortable enough to open up to him. Oliver started undoing his tie as he sat down on the couch. "You hungry? Have you ate yet?"

William shrugged his shoulders in reply, focusing on anything but Oliver's face.

"Well i'm going to go put something on that's a bit more comfortable and go get us some big belly burger." Oliver sat up and started to head towards his bedroom, leaving William on the couch.

A few minutes later Oliver came out dressed in a simple long sleeve shirt and Jeans. William had still not left his seat on the couch. "Ok i'm heading out, if you need anything call me or Dig." Oliver opened the loft's door. "When get back we can talk about whatever's bothering you."

Hearing that, William's eyes widened but immediately grew a bit sadder, like he was deep in thought.

About an hour later Oliver and William were facing each other, sitting cross legged on the couch, two burgers and fries between them. "Will buddy." Oliver pressed and decided to hit a rather hard spot. "Last time you kept something to yourself it didn't end well. "

William looked down at his food, pretending not to hear.

"Will-"

"It's my mom alright! It's been almost a month! We haven't heard anything!" William burst into rage, flinging the food to the floor. He looked apologetically to Oliver and bent down to gather up the food. Oliver quickly bent down and helped.

"Lyla said she'd contact me if anything changed and it's not like the mayor of Star City can just walk into a secure Argus facility." Oliver tried to explain to william.

"I know that but… I just want to see her." The boy looked on the verge of tears.

Oliver knelt down and looked William directly in the eye. "How about this. We go talk to Lyla in the morning. if anyone can get you into to see your mom, it'll be her."

William sighed and rubbed his watery eyes. "Alright but it have to go tomorrow. Promise?"

"Promise." Oliver stated.

William gathered his food and threw it away, gathering the rest of his things he headed upstairs.

After Oliver threw away the rest of the food, he headed upstairs. He'd been trying to get used to a normal sleeping schedule now that he had a kid to take care of. Heading upstairs, Oliver saw the door to his room was cracked. Opening it slowly, he saw William casually getting into the bed. Oliver coughed lightly as he entered his room. William's head jerked towards Oliver as closed the door.

"I-" He started but Oliver cut him off.

"It's fine. If it makes you sleep better then it makes me happy." Oliver said to William, hoping he believed it.

In a matter of minutes Oliver had climbed into bed with William, listening to his peaceful rhythmic breaths as he tried to sleep. Oliver looked over to the clock, it read eleven pm. Normally he'd be out shooting or punching someone, fortunately his team had everything under control as he tried to sort everything out with William.

Oliver had found it easier to sleep laying with William, as William did with him. He had a purpose to sleep now rather than just gaining energy, it helped his child. Gradually both of them drifted to sleep.

Oliver woke up, hearing the door to his bedroom slowly open. His eyes burst open though he calmed down when he saw it was just William leaving the room. He looked over to the clock. It was midnight.

Concerned that William had woken up because of a nightmare and just rather curious why his twelve year old was up at midnight he slowly followed him out the door. The fridge light illuminated the kitchen. Oliver headed downstairs, fully awake now and decided to get himself something.

William not paying attention jumped and dropped his glass when Oliver appeared next to him.

Oliver with his amazing reflexes caught the empty glass before it shattered on the ground.

"Thanks… I didn't hear you come down." William muttered apologetically.

Oliver just smiled and got himself a glass, filling it with water. "No problem Will."

Oliver waited, hoping will would talk about what was bothering him. Sadly he was stubborn just like his father. "So whatcha doin up so late?"

"Just can't sleep, thinking about tomorrow."

"I'm sure Lyla can get us in to see Samantha. There's no need to worry." Oliver assured him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, why would someone be coming by at midnight Oliver wondered but with his other job he wasn't surprised. "Stay here, i'll get it." Oliver told William.

Oliver walked over to the door. Surprised at who was on the other side. Lyla and her husband, John.

"Hey, sorry to come by so late." Diggle said after Oliver opened the door.

"We thought it best to come say it in person." Lyla added, a remorseful look on her face

"Who is it?" William yelled from the kitchen.

Oliver quickly covered the doorway with his body. "Does he need to hear this?"

Lyla leaned in closer, getting straight to the point. "We lost her two hours ago. I'm so sorry Oliver."

Oliver didn't know what to say, he promised William she would be fine. He broke that promise to himself but more importantly to his son.

"I'll tell him." Was all Oliver said. He wished John and Lyla safe travels as they left. Oliver closed the door and walked over to William. "Will buddy, that was John and Lyla. We need to talk. C'mere and sit down." He motioned to the couch.

William, smart for his age, started putting things together. "No. I don't want to sit down."

"William please-"

"Oliver is my mom ok." William asked, his voice high with worry.

Oliver sighed and stopping evading the inevitable. "No William she's not."

"No... no no no no no. She can't be." William's eyes filled with water and his knees started shaking.

Oliver rushed forward and caught him before he could fall to the floor, cradling him in his arms.

"No no no… She can't be dead, she just can't…" Wiliam whispered over and over.

Oliver didn't know what to say. He just sat there on the floor, cradling his child in his arms.

"William im- im so sorry…" Oliver muttered. "It's all my fault my fault. I should've kept tou safe. This is all my fault." Oliver whispered.

"No.. Please don't blame yourself. This is- this is that man's fault!" William screamed in between sobs.

Oliver just held him in his arms, rocking him back and forth, not knowing what else to do for him. After a while Oliver finally got William into bed. Something worried him though. William seemed to be getting over his nightmares but had this just sparked the match all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. Been busy with College starting up and a whole lot of other irl stuff. Plus this chapter was a hard one.**

 _Note~ I haven't forgotten about William's possible PTSD and nightmares due to season 5. I kind of wanted this chap to be more uplifting for a change._

 **Feel free to sent reviews Constructive criticism and idea are well received.**

 **Enjoy~ Whacka**

The funeral was short and sad. William rotated between Oliver and Diggle, sometimes dug into them sobbing, or just holding hands and staring into space. Samantha was buried in central city, where her and William's most cherished memories were made, Oliver requested it. All of Team arrow came, as well as Slade and Nyssa, honoring Samantha's life and her devotion to her son. Slade quickly paid his respects and went off on his continuing search for his son. Everyone else, excluding Nyssa, retired to Oliver's apartment to catch up with the man they hadn't seen much of lately. William left to go to his room, Oliver didn't stop him knowing the importance of alone time.

"I'll be the first one to say it. I know you got a kid and all hoss but when you coming back? It just don't feel the same without you out there." Rene stated.

Dinah and Diggle both gave him a look but he brushed it off.

"You all know that want to get back out there but… I can't. " Oliver motioned everyone to come a bit closer together. "Ever since we got back William has been having nightmares. They're horrible. He see's Adrian and sometimes even his mom. He wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and covered in sweat. If I knew that happened again, which I know it will. If i'm not there for him then what kind of father am I." Oliver explained. "I can't leave him to face it alone like I left myself all those years ago."

"Have you ever thought talking to William about it? Maybe he wants you to get back out there. He's not a baby Ollie." Thea reasoned with him.

"I'm sorry but I have to side with Thea on this. At least give him a chance. I know he's been through a lot but he has his own opinion Oliver." Curtis added.

Oliver looked over to Felicity. "You're unusually quiet." Oliver said to Felicity.

"I don't know what to say but I do know that your son isn't the only family who needs you." Oliver always admired her boldness and the way she wasn't afraid to say what she meant.

Oliver looked at everyone around him. His friends- no his family. "Fine. I'll talk to William tonight before bed.

"Speaking of bedtime how do you get a nightmare ridden twelve year old to sleep." Quentin

asked. "Laurel was always afraid of the dark but phew I wouldn't know how to do what you gotta do."

Oliver gave a small smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Later that night everyone but Felicity left, leaving her and Oliver alone, sitting on the couch awkwardly in the apartment. William was still in his room.

"So… Are we ever going to talk about what happened between us… on the island." Felicity asked.

"I've meant to but with everything that been going on with William I just haven't had the time. I'm sorry…"

"We also need to talk about that too." Felicity added with a smile on her face. "I know you need to be there for William but I need to be there for you." She rested a smooth hand on his cheek.

Slowly the both of them moved closer together.

"You know I was never mad at the fact you had a son. In fact i'm really happy for you. After all that's happened maybe something relatively kinda normal like raising a kid might be good for you… or maybe even us?" Felicity whispered the last part.

"I always thought you and William would get along great."Oliver said, dropping a big hint.

"You really think so?" Felicity's smile widened.

"Yea I do." Oliver whispered into her ear, leaning into her and gave her a long slow kiss. After what seemed like forever Felicity looked at him a longing love in her eyes. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Just in case." Oliver whispered.

Felicity started to get up from the couch, Oliver's eyes widened, afraid he did something terribly wrong. "Stop that. I'm just going to get a few things from my place." She added a little kick at the end. "Might want to make sure William is sound asleep. I'll be back in ten." She winked and hurried out the door.

Oliver headed up to William's room, slowly and quietly opening the door in case he was asleep.

Not surprised, Oliver saw him sprawled across his bed reading a book Oliver picked up for him last week. "Hey Will. Can we talk?"

Will closed his book and sat criss cross on the bed. "I guess. What do you wanna talk about?"

Oliver sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "We had a sort of Team Arrow meeting earlier. I've been so caught up in trying to prove that you're mine, believe me when I say it I want nothing more than you to be my son but the team needs-"

"You'- they need you." William finished for him. "I was wondering when you'd go back to being the other guy. I kind of feel selfish. I've liked having you around all the time. Someone I can talk to and spend time with. I love it, but that day you, the Green arrow you, saved me from that man Damien Darhk. I've always admired him. You've always been my hero. Knowing you were here with me all the time instead of being out there saving someone's life…" William stopped, suddenly tearing up but he quickly wiped the tears away.

Oliver instantly grabbed him into a huge bear hug, a true loving hug between father and son one not caused by fear but by pure love. "Thank you Will."

"Also one day soon we're going to talk about your nightmares, but only when your ready."

William nodded sheepishly, getting more comfortable talking about them or at least Oliver hoped..

Oliver hugged him one last time and kissed his forehead. "One last thing. Stay in your room tonight and maybe for some time in the morning." Oliver couldn't help warning him.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong at all. Everything is perfect."

The next morning William was surprised to see Felicity sitting across the counter from Oliver who was cooking one of his famous omelets. "Why couldn't I leave my room last night? I've seen felicity before." William asked. To Oliver's pleasure he had no idea what had happened last night.

"We um wanted it to be a surprise!" Felicity waved her hands in the air and spun around on her stool, giving her best surprised face.

William sat beside her, still confused but happy to see her.

"Not that i'm complaining but why are you here?" William rubbed his and quickly scanned her over. "And in your Pajamas?"

"Heh, heh, huh... OH that is a wonderful question." Felicity stammered and quickly looked to Oliver for backup. "Well you see…"

"Felicity had to sleep over last night because the water at her place broke." Oliver quickly made something up. "Flooded the place."

"Oh. Okay." It was too early in the morning for William to argue.

Oliver looked to Felicity. "I was thinking we could get the team together and meet at the bunker later today. I've got something I need to share with everyone." Oliver pointed to William. "That includes you."

"Is this another… secret?" Felicity leaned closer to Oliver, laughing.

"No it's a surprise." Oliver calmly answered, laying an omelette on William's plate.

"You mean I can come to Team Arrow meetings?" He asked excitedly.

"Only this one." He quickly added. "It's a special occasion.

About two hours later Oliver Felicity and William were the last ones to arrive at the Arrow cave, Oliver with a giant smile on his face and a folder in tucked under his arm.

"The whole car ride here you wouldn't say a word about that folder. What is it?" Felicity pestered, trying to pick it out from under his arm.

Oliver gave her a look and gestured to the whole team, who had all gathered around the meeting table. William stood somewhat awkwardly at Oliver's side but smiled when Diggle and Thea came and stood near him.

"So what's this big meeting about hoss?" Rene stated bluntly.

"Thea and I have been working on something for the past few weeks." Oliver handed the folder to William who set it on the table and looked through the documents inside.

Oliver stood over him watching, a huge smile on his face.

"No way… Woah." Was all William said.

"They were finalized a few days ago. I didn't want to throw it on you with everything else-"

William turned to Oliver and hugged him tightly around his stomach. Tears willing in his eyes. "Thank you…" was all he said. "Thank you so much!" Hugging even tighter. Lots and clapping and Whistling insued.

"That almost makes me wanna cry." Curtis said teary eyed."But i'm a man" He coughed. "I don't cry.

"Congratulations brother." Diggle joined in Oliver and William's hug.

"I'm really happy for you Oliver." Dinah added.

Oliver raised his hands and somehow got everyone quiet. "I've got one more thing to say.

Oliver rested an arm over William's shoulder and pulled him close, doing the same with Felicity. "These two here have convinced me to come back. This city and more importantly all of you need me, but not just as the Green Arrow. As Oliver Queen." 


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated! I've just been really busy with irl stuff.**

 **This fanfiction is mostly going to continue to center around Oliver William and Felicity!**

 **Reviews are appreciated! I read and try to reply to all!**

 **Enjoy!**

"We're clear!" Green Arrow yelled as he shot a rope arrow around a bank robber trying to run away. Spartan threw a man to the ground and ran to Oliver.

"Tell me again why you wanted to take down street level thugs. The police could be all over this."

"It's been quiet and to be honest I missed this." Oliver explained. "Also it's been awhile since it's been just the three of us." He added.

"I totally agree. The OG team arrow is back in business." Felicity added happily through comms.

"Overwatch do you read any other heat signatures?" Green Arrow asked.

"No you're clear, i'll inform SCPD you've got them gift wrapped for them." Felicity said.

An hour later Oliver and Felicity were walking towards Oliver's loft which happened to be in the same building as Felicity's.

"So I wonder if they fixed the water at my place yet?" Felicity asked sarcastically. "Horrible cover up by the way."

"I had like two seconds to come up with something, plus William will believe anything if it's early in the morning." Oliver half-heartedly defended himself as they stepped inside the building and into an elevator.

"I think that last time you checked on your place the bedroom and kitchen were still filled with water." Oliver said while laughing.

"It has only been a day…" Felicity added on, supporting their ruse. "Does William even know we live literally two floors away from each other?"

"Nope. Not at all." Oliver laughed.

"I'm surprisingly fine with that." Felicity laughed alongside him.

A second later the door opened. The two slowly walked out of the elevator, relishing the time alone. Oliver came to his apartment door and unlocked it. Holding the door open for Felicity.

Thea looked up from her spot on the couch, her face buried in a magazine. She looked up as they walked in the door.

"Hey. You two?" Thea looked quizzingly at Felicity.

Oliver gave Thea a reassuring look. "Her place is still flooded. She's staying here for a few days, with me and William."

"Oliver, she's not stupid." Felicity stated flatly.

Thea laughed. "I'm happy for you Ollie, I really am." She hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you two are finally working things out, and Felicity is right. I'm not stupid. Don't try ling to me mister."

"Thank you." Felicity whispered as Thea hugged her as well.

"How's William?" Oliver asked.

"He fell asleep about an hour and a half ago." She looked to the clock, it read twelve-thirty.

"No nightmares?" Oliver continued.

"None yet. Let's hope for the best." Thea said. She gathered her things and headed to the doorway. "Tomorrow's sunday, maybe you should take a day off and spend it together. All three of you." Thea snickered and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

A few minutes later Oliver and Felicity were in the bed next to each other, cuddling as they used too, both of them happy for once.

"This is nice. Felicity curled closer too him. Just being next to you, makes me so happy."

Oliver kissed her forehead. "I feel exactly the same ."

"You know, i've always been on the fence about this whole thing. The ordeal with William and then chase. I feel now that that's all behind us now. We finally have nothing between us." Felicity said. "No secrets."

"I promise from now on, I won't keep anything from you ever." Oliver assured her. "The farther apart we are the worse off I am. You're my light."

"I'll hold you to that." Felicity promised him, pressing her lips against his.

The both pulled apart, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly they both heard a scream coming from William's room.

Oliver immediately rushed out of the bed, towards William's room. Felicity quickly followed. Luckily both were still in pajamas.

Oliver swung Williams' door open, The boy was tossing and turning in his bed, covers thrown off. "No.. no, please stay away." He whispered with his eyes glued shut.

Oliver rushed to him, gathering him in his arms "William. William it's okay. It's Oliver. Listen to my voice. Focus on it." Oliver repeated as he rocked back and forth.

Felicity stood, leaning on the door frame, taking in the side of Oliver she hardly ever saw.

Gradually William's eyes opened, his head darted back and forth as he took in his surroundings, easing a bit when he saw Oliver's face.

"I thought they were getting better…" He choked out. He glanced at Felicity but acted as if her being there didn't bother him.

"C'mon" Oliver gently helped William, who was still in shock, out of the bed. "Let's get you calmed down. He wrapped an arm around the trembling boy's shoulder, William wrapped an arm around Oliver's torso in response and let himself be led out of the room.

Felicity stepped out the way to let them pass.

Oliver saw the worry in her eyes and grabbed her hand as he passed, letting her know he wanted her with him. Felicity followed them down the stairs.

"Sit down buddy. "I'll bring you some warm milk." Oliver said.

William nodded and headed towards the couch.

Felicity looked at Oliver. He nodded toward William, silently asking her for a big favor.

She walked over to where William was curled up and sat beside him.

"It okay if I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure." William murmured, nodding. .

Felicity decided to take a risk. Slowly she slid her hand across the towards William's. Gradually, she led her hand into his. When William didn't jerk away she grasped his hand gently and slid closer. "I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through right now but I will tell you i've been through hard times like these. You've got a great man trying his best to be there for you and if you like, i'd love to be there for you too." Felicity said, glancing toward Oliver who was warming up William's glass of milk, William followed her gaze.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." William said quietly. "In some ways you kind of remind me of my mom." He blushed.

Felicity's heart almost skipped a beat. She'd been so afraid William would reject her or hate her. Hearing those words comforted her more than almost anything.

Oliver walked over, handing William the glass and sitting beside him. "I know it's the middle of the night but do you think you're ready to talk about it?" Oliver asked, afraid of pushing him before he was ready.

"Yeah." William looked to both Oliver and Felicity. "I feel like I am. It feels like the right time."

A few minutes later Oliver and Felicity were both on the couch, William sitting comfortably between them. "So what exactly have you been seeing in your nightmares?" Oliver asked.

William opened his mouth as if to speak then shut it again, seeming to be afraid.

"Whatever it is. You can tell us." Felicity laid her hand on his leg. "Were not going to judge you. We care about you Will.

Oliver gave him a caring look.

William took a deep breath and began. "Sometimes I see Adrian. Were back on the boat right when you rescued me. I hear the gunshot and then the island explodes but that one's not as bad as the others... " William trails off.

"What others?" Oliver asks hesitantly.

William sighed and brought his knees to his chest.

"I know it's scary but if anything is going to get better. If you are going to get better we need to talk about them." Oliver pressed.

"What else do you see?" Felicity added.

"The day he took me. I was getting off the bus stop. He said he was a friend of my dad's and walked home with me. He said he wanted to talk to my mom. I thought he was a bit weird but I didn't know what else to do. When we got there a bunch of people dressed in black grabbed my mom and took her away. Then Adrian grabbed me, covered my mouth and dragged me away." William's voice trailed off. "That's the last time I saw her." His voice was barely a whisper.

Oliver and Felicity slowly drew closer to him. Oliver laying an arm of his shoulders, entwining his fingers with Felicity's. "You know something i've learned over the years, is to remember your family for what they were to you. Samantha cared for you, she loved you and was always there when you needed her." Oliver said.

"When we were on Lian Yu all she talked about was getting back to you, finding you. Nothing else mattered to her."

William pulled his knees even closer. "I just miss her so much."

"A friend once taught me something. Close your eyes Will."

William looked at Oliver with confusion but hesitantly closed his eyes. "Every time you close your eyes, every time you sleep, every time you're lonely just close your eyes and you'll see her. She'll always be watching over you, like a guardian angel. She's still with you will and always will be."

A few seconds later William had something on his face. A smile. Oliver was glad that adrian didn't steal it from him.

"I see her. I really see her." William opened his eyes and looked at Oliver." "Thanks Oli- Dad" The word seemed weird to William, almost scary.

Oliver's face when he heard that was a mix of terror, happiness, and relief.

"I'm not sure if i'm ready for that word yet…" William said.

Oliver quickly wrapped him in a hug, wanting to cherish the moment. "That's fine, take as long as you need."

"You know most of his friend's call him Ollie." Felicity said, smiling.

"Ollie?" William contemplated the word. "I like it, for now at least." He chuckled.

Oliver quickly added Felicity to their hug, silently thanking her.

Oliver glanced over to the clock, two in the morning. "You need to get some rest." Oliver said to the boy as he stood up from the couch, William tiredly did the same.

"We all do." Felicity added.

"Good night you guys... " William said sluggishly and headed up the stairs.

"I'll meet you upstairs." Oliver whispered to Felicity and hurried after William, easily meeting him at the top of the stairs. "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

Surprisingly William looked up and him, smiling. "For once, yeah, I think I will." William concluded. "For tonight at least." William gave Oliver an unknowing look.

Oliver stood at the top of the stairs, watching his son finally achieve some sort of peace.

Felicity came behind him and gently laid her chin on his shoulder. "You did good tonight. He seems a little fuller than he had before."

"You're wrong." Oliver admitted. "We did good tonight. He trusts you, he likes you. I'm his father but you're his friend. So thank you Felicity." Oliver pulled her close.

"I'll promise you one thing. I'll be whatever he wants me to be." Felicity quickly kissed him.

"I was thinking." Oliver said as he and Felicity crawled into bed. "Maybe we should go to Central City tomorrow. Maybe go to his old home, I did a bit of research. No One has purchased it since they left. We can go and get some old stuff they might've left behind."

"That' Oliver Queen, is the best idea you've ever had."


End file.
